Teenage Prinsess
by LoveliPinkie
Summary: AS their parents she wants to be a hero, a true one. Of true reasons. And thats what she'll become, one way or another! TM story.Chpt. 7 up. Depending on reviews.
1. Family

_This story takes place somewhere between season 2 and 3. I wrote this for fun and I know the age of Cheryl doesn't make sense when it comes to Their age during season 2 and 3, but I just needed something to write about…_

"Hey sleepyhead, ready for breakfast?" Tony gently kissed his wife on the forehead. Michelle slowly opened her eyes to meat his eyes. She saw that he was already fully dressed and asked confused, "What time is it" He laughed at her, "12.30 you looked so sweet, I didn't have the heart to wake you up!" He leaned down and kissed her. "Then let me sleep she said and closed her eyes. "Oh no!" He tickled her until she screamed and then he put his arms around her and gently lifted her out of the bed.

She rested her head to his chest and closed her eyes, he looked down at her. She looked so cute and peaceful. The thought hit him how much he loved her, and how much his live depended on her. She had been there for him every time he felt like he didn't even deserve someone to be there for him, and she had always made him feel special.

He carried her to the living room and placed her at the couch. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She thought about how happy she was, just to have him around. He noticed the smile on her face. "What?" He laughed. "I was just thinking about how much I love you" she smiled. "You know what, the same though hit me when I carried you inn here", he sat down beside her and stroke some hair away from her face.

He looked at her and thought about how much they'd been through together. Their marriage, their 14 years old daughter Cheryl. It had been so many years, so many memories, and their love was as strong as it had been 10 years ago. She looked at him, with love in her eyes, as if she knew what he was thinking. Maybe she did, sometimes it sure seamed like it. "I'll get you breakfast" Tony said, breaking the silence. "Or should I call it Lunch", he commented as he started walking towards the door.

At about 6'o clock Cheryl came home, she had been with her friends all day. Michelle was sitting in front of the computer, working, and Tony sat on the desk helping her. Now and then they kissed and joked before continuing with the work. "Hey, are you guys working, isn't it like summer holiday?" Cheryl commented looking at her parents. "The government doesn't know what holiday means" her father told her, and Cheryl just choked her head.

Cheryl loved her parents, and she respected the work they did, but sometimes, she wished they could just have normal jobs, she knew that would never happen, and Tony and Michelle did spend a lot of time with their daughter. Also Cheryl did like the fact that her parents were heroes, and knowing they were fighting the terrorists made her feel save, because she knew how good they were at their jobs.

Michelle wrote something on the computer and Tony started laughing, "Even I could though about getting you removed if you put in an report like that" he commented. "No you wouldn't, Michelle said smiling, and kissed him." Cheryl walked over to read the text that had made them laugh. ":..And Ryan Chappelle, witch by the way is a big bastard…" Cheryl raised her eye browns, not seeing the humour in it.


	2. Thick as blod

_I was just really bored so i thought I'd write another chapter, I'll try to keep it up!_

Monday morning Michelle made sure Cheryl was awake before she went to work. Tony didn't have to go until later, but Michelle knew he wouldn't get up any earlier than what he had to.

Before she left she went back to the bedroom to say goodbye to Tony one last time. "Bye honey, I love you" She leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, bye" He said, giving her a small smile before closing his eyes. She kissed him passionately before turning away. She saw Cheryl was on the kitchen making breakfast. Cheryl had taken her fathers cooking skills. "I'm leaving, I'll be home at about 7o'clock, bye" "Bye", came a sleepy answer, Michelle smiled as she walked out the door.

When Cheryl came home from school, non of her parents were home, not that she had expected it, but somehow it felt weird. She didn't quite get it, it wasn't like she was used to coming home to anything but an empty house, and she didn't really bother.

The hours went, and Cheryl went out with some friends. She didn't leave a note, because she knew Tony and Michelle wouldn't be happy about it if they knew where she was going, she did take her cell phone with her though.

Cheryl was going to a party downtown, and she came home really late. First she was going to climb inn the window, but then she remembered that either Tony or Michelle had called her during the night, and it was way past midnight. She got a ride by a friend, but got dropped of on the other corner, not to make her parents to suspicious, though she wasn't actually thinking at that point, considering that she hadn't been home at all.

It took Cheryl some time to see that none of the parents cars was in the driveway. She took a chance and walked into the front door, there was nobody home. She saw the red light on the answering machine and pushed the button. She checked the first message, from her mums work number. "Hey sweetie, me and your dad have to stay here for a bit longer, don't wait up, night." Then there was another one from her dad. "Hey, something has come up, can you pleas call me when you get this message?"

And then, she saw there was a third one. "This is Ryan Chappelle from Division \ CTU Los Angeles pleas call me on this number when you get this message it's important!" Now Cheryl Seriously became alarmed. She called CTU. "Hi, this is Cheryl Almeida, is Michelle Dessler or Tony Almeida by any chance in the office?" There was a well known voice in the other end, always the same woman answering the phones. " No, but wait a second, I'll put you through to Mr. Chappelle" "But…" Cheryl began, but the line was already switched.

"Ryan Chappelle, CTU Los Angeles, said a voice so formal that Cheryl was close to hang up."

"Mr. Chappelle, I'm trying to get in contact with my parents, Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida, do you know how to reach them?"

"Uhh, Cheryl, right? I guess you got my message?" His Voice softened a little.

"Yes, but really, I just need to speak to one of my parents."

"Well, you see, Your mum's missing."

"What? Why did no one tell me?"

"Well actually me and your father tried to contact you before he left"

"Left?" Cheryl was alarmed

"Yes, he is leading the team trying to find your mom." Cheryl felt sick.

The rest of the conversation went without Cheryl even listening. Something about they did what they could, and stuff like that. She hung up and tried both Michelle and Tony cell phones, without luck. She fell down on the couch, she had never felt more helpless.

Cheryl was a though girl, like her parents, she did Karate and she did know a bit about how to handle a gun. Her plan was starting to grow. But she got cut off by the phone. She quickly answered it, and felt a relief hearing her fathers' voice in the other end. "Cheryl listen, it's not safe for you right now, stay at home, and I'll get someone to pick you up and transfer you to CTU, okay?" "But dad, where is mom?" Her voice was on the edge of breaking down. "I don't know sweetie, but I'm going to get her back, I promise!" She could hear he wasn't sure. She felt like her brain was going to explode. The she heard some noice in the background, "I love you" He said before hanging up.

It wasn't often her dad said that to her. Not that he didn't love her or anything, but she figured it just felt unnatural for him to say it like out of nothing. When she heard her dad say that it pretty much made her decision. She knew her father was sending someone to pick her up, so she had to hurry.


	3. Getting there

_I'm bored, and I'ts like the middle of the night here, but pleas tell me what you think. _

Cheryl was pretty good at computers, she had that part from her mum. She also knew some access codes she had memorised for emergencies, not really thinking she would ever use them, but now was time. She sat down at her mums computer and quickly worked through all she could get access to not using to much time.

She managed to put together where her father could be, but since CTU did not know where Michelle was, then she couldn't get that of course. After hacking into a federal server, reading a lot of stuff she wasn't suppose to read, she started thinking about how her parents would react it they figured her plan. Maybe she shouldn't. Maybe she should wait for those men.

But then again, there would be little chance getting both parents back alive.

She quickly got a gun she knew was kept in the house, loaded It and picked up her cell phone, and some pocket money, it would all be a nice thing to have. She had also changed her look a bit.

Her hair was collared blond awhile ago, so at first look she didn't look to much like her parents. She also put a lot of makeup on, trying to cover her real face. She wore jeans and a pink t-shirt. That way, she wouldn't draw to much attention.

Then there was this transport problem. She figured the bus would take way longer than she had time for, so she picked up the house phone, but after looking at her watch, noticing how much time she had used, she decided to do that somewhere else.

Lucky, she was no more than a block away when she saw the CTU car, Fortunately they did not recognise her. She walked to a quiet corner and picked up her phone, she called her friend, and said she needed to be taken somewhere, and that fast, without questions.

James wasn't the person who asked a lot of questions, and that was a good thing in this case. He picked up Cheryl and dropped her off where she told him to. So far so well.

Cheryl had printed out a map from the computer and looked at it, she knew this area, but she needed to pick a way she would not be to easily spotted by people not suppose to se her. Then she heard her fathers voice. She kept out of sight, but she could still hear him.

"It is most likely where he's keeping her, we have to be careful, do not make a move until I got her, okay? There is a chance there are more of them so we need to split up. Be careful, when we approach make sure you keep out of sight."

Cheryl didn't know what to feel, it did seam like they knew where her mom was, but she was obviously in danger. She followed the men without her father, or any of the other men noticing. Then her fathers phone rang. He answered it, and got pale by the message delivered.


	4. One, two, Action

_Well, I think I'll move it to after season 4, and it could be about that China thing, I don't know, I'll see. _

Tony had no idea how to handle the situation. His wife AND his daughter was missing, if she had ran away, or someone has got to her before CTU, he didn't know what to believe. He hung up and called CTU.

Meanwhile Michelle was stuck inside a van. She wasn't really afraid, or, not about her self at least. The men inside the wan told her they had Tony waiting for her. She almost asked about her daughter but she didn't. If they didn't know about Cheryl, She wasn't going to tell them either.

Michelle stayed calm, trying to learn as much as possible about the three men, and the woman in the van, she listened carefully to their conversations, but the woman, and two of the men spoke Spanish. Tony had thought her a little Spanish, and she understood some of it, but not all.

Tony finished the conversation, not saying anything to interesting, only blaming CTU for 'Losing his daughter'. Cheryl spoke different languages, Her dad had told her Spanish, and she also spoke some French and Dutch, and then there was English of course.

Tony and his med started walking towards a car, Cheryl hadn't noticed it before. 'damn' she though, 'how the hell am I suppose to follow them?'. Tony opened the door and sat halfway into the driver seat, he picked up something, Cheryl couldn't se what, and then he got out of the car, and told the men, "We'll get there without the car, it's only a block away, and we can't be spotted."

Cheryl thought she was hallucinating. Were they going to walk? Witch meant she could follow them easily? She noticed they had already started walking, and there were more men, all armed, but not that many really. "Almeida, shouldn't we call for more backup?" a man asked. "No, the more people we are, the bigger chance of getting spotted, it's only us. It was clearly that the men didn't agree, but they followed his orders.

Cheryl listened to their conversations as she walked behind them, avoiding to be spotted every time they turned.

Walking, memories from his relationship with Michelle came floating back.

_He had never been more nervous than the day he proposed. He made it easy, figured it was the only way he was going to make it. They both had a day of from work, and Michelle had slept over, as usual. They had been joking and Tony had tickled her and she was still laughing when he became serious. "Michelle… Will you marry me?" He had said the words out as if it was nothing. It scared the hell out of him when she got speechless._

_Then she said it, quietly, as if she didn't want anyone to hear. "Yes Tony, will marry you." They kissed passionately and he put the ring on her finger. He remember how they stayed in bed all day. And that was the first time she'd curled up, resting her head against his bare chest. She had never done that before that point. It was like she never trusted anyone until he did it. After that, things did actually get easier between them. And every night, she would curl up the same way as she did that night._

Cheryl saw a big building. Tony and his men was stopped by three other men, pointing their gun at them. Cheryl used the situation, she managed to get into the building unnoticed by climbing through a lower point at the fence surrounding the building. She stayed out of sight, but watched the situation carefully. Her father and that man, pointing their guns at etch other The man standing in front of the second man pointed his gun against the man in front of Tony. The man standing in front of the third man pointed hid gun against the second one, and one of the others shot the last guy. Guns were fired and the three guards fell to the ground.

Tony and his men quickly moved towards the building. Five other men, all armed walked out of the building. Cheryl was standing so that she saw what happened behind those guys, but Tony didn't.

There were to men, Pointing their guns at Michelles head. Cheryl looked at her mum, and then Michelle looked right at her, but she didn't seam to notice her, Cheryl knew she had though, and she figured she might ass well take advantaged of that. She signed to her mum to put the attention away from Cheryls hiding place. Michelle did that, and Cheryl moved to the corner of the building, and pointed the gun she had grabbed from the house directly at the man in front of the men holding Michelle. That way they may let Michelle go, or at least, move away a bit, so that Michelle could get a chance to escape.

The five men walked to the side, showing Tony the sight of his wife with to guns pointed at her head. The two men looked straight foreword, not giving Tony any visible attention. Cheryl put her plan to action.


	5. for nothing?

Michelle felt sick looking at her daughter, but she couldn't say anything. If she did, they would kill her. Looking at the gun in her hand, she thought about how hard they had fought to keep her out of it. And now, she was standing pretty much in the middle of it.

Cheryl pointed the gun to the mans head, she was sure that if she fired it, she would hit him. She pulled the trigger, slowly. It wasn't the first time she had handled a gun, or fired one, but she had never fired a gun as strong as this, and never pointed It to a human being.

She didn't miss, she hit perfect, and Tony noticed the shot, but not who was shooting. The man fell, and one of the men that was holding Michelle, completely dropped her. Michelle raised her hand, so that the man lost his balance, and then she put him to the ground. She took his gun and shot him in the leg as he tried to reach her. When Michelle made her way to Cheryl, Tony also saw her, for the first time.

Backup came, and as they all three could breathe out, for some time at least. Tony and Michelle asked for an explanation from Cheryl.

"You always told me to fight for what I believed in" She said, "And, those men pretty much walked right past me outside the main door." That wasn't exactly true but… " But even you know better than running around with a gun playing hero" Tony started, only getting that look from Michelle, about the only look in her eyes he didn't exactly love.

"You DID do well, but you're 14 years old, what If you had been shot, what if you got killed" Michelle wasn't angry, more like, sad… Now Cheryl got angry, how could they not understand, after sacrificing so much for each other, so many times? "So what, it's not like it would have made a big different to the world, it would affect someone, but not many, people would live on without me."

Tony couldn't believe what he heard. "But why come get us, if you don't care how we feel anyway?" That put Cheryl back down to earth and she looked down. They all calmed down. "Look, I know what kind of example we're setting here, doing what we do, and not all of it is right, but we don't want you involved in it. We're already in, but you can still keep out. The world is no safe place, least of all America in days like this, but it's what it is, and we do what we have to do"

"But what if I do want to be in on it. I know it wont make me a better person fighting, and hurting people, but don't tell me you do everything by the book, that you don't do what you think is right, instead of what the law says."

Michelle took the word again. " But not all of that Is right either. You don't now what the consequences are, sometimes you have an idea, but you never know. Walking out the door in the morning could be a bad choice, opening the window could be wrong. You never know."

Before any of them had a chance to say anything more, a van stopped not far from them. Three men walked out. Armed, and then two more from behind them. Tony and Michelle surrounded Cheryl, but Cheryl moved away from them. She had loaded her gun, and was pointing it at… Tony and Michelle... They moved apart, surprised by their daughters reaction. Cheryl pointed her gun against Tony, and followed him as he moved. " Do it, the man said."

"She almost laughed out loud. "Yeah, why not", she answered. And Michelle looked her into the eyes, not knowing what to do or believe.


	6. My friend at the end

_It was suppose to be confusing, and it still is, read carefully to get it._

_Tnx 4 reviews_

She walked around, standing between Tony and the men. Tony had moved so that Michelle was right behind him. Typical, he always had to screw things up that way. Cheryl continued moving. Around him. And then again. And again. She was driving them all nuts.

_(Song text)_

_3 doors down – Kryptonite_

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with   
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite

Then she pulled the trigger, slowly, with everyone holding there breath, waiting for that time, when blood got to tick, when they had turned one over, an Almeida. People could talk about Jack Bauer, but this people were stronger, together, the sacrificed, and they took it all back.

The sound of the gun, and then the breaths slowly let out. It was empty.

Cheryl loaded it within seconds, turned towards Tony, standing still. Pointing at Michelle for seconds before doing a quick turn, pointing at the man standing in front of her. Pulling the trigger, no more games, just shooting, to kill. In those seconds, Tony, followed by Michelle loaded the guns. "I'm not really blond y'know, she said making a point of leaning to the car, still pointing the gun to the men standing in front of them.

Tony didn't notice anything but the movements, followed by her body falling to the ground, he couldn't remember hearing the shot. Jumping in front of the bullet. Michelle shot the man standing on the other side of her daughter before leaning down. Backup arrived at the same time. She heard her father asking for an ambulance, before she passed out.


	7. Hold my hand

_I'm kinda bussy so don't got a lot of time, depending on reviews to continue now!_

Jack Bauer was talking to his men, still searching the area. "I think we got 'em thanks to that girl" he said. He had arrived before the ambulance, even though Tony had called him after talking to the medics.

"Why can't you just shut up, its not like it's going to help!" Michelle said angry, walking away from her husband, leaning against the wall, facing the hospital floor. "Michelle, listen, it's going to be alright…" Michelle fell to the ground, "No, its not, I'm the one who got caught, and I'm the reason why she was dragged into this!" Tony walked over to her, hearing the pain in her voice. "She made that decision herself, and there is nothing to do about it, no matter how much I want to keep her out of this, I can't none of us can. It's her life, and she knows how to live it the best!"

Michelle looked up at her husband as he sat down beside her. She had no idea how, but he always had an answer to everything, even if it wasn't what was expected. He was always supportive no matter how she or anyone else decided to live their lives.

"yeah, but still, if it gets her hurt…" Michelle didn't need to finish the sentence. "She will make it, she is meant to! She learns of her mistakes. She has grown up with us running around 'catchin' bad guys' we can't expect her to sit by watch forever."

"you mean you'll encourage her to keep on doing this?" Michelle looked at him. "If it's what she want then yeah" Michelle understood how he was thinking. She knew how she kept on doing it, and why she did it, and she couldn't stop her daughter from doing something she did herself, she knew that."

At the same point the doctor came back in. "Mr. and Mrs. Almeida, he asked looking at them. They quickly stood up, "yes", Tony replied first. "Your daughter is out of surgery, there were no inner damage, and should fully recover." Tony pulled Michelle close and held her tight. "Thank you" He said. "The nurse will show you to her room in a couple of minutes he sad, before Michelle got a chance to ask.

Tony kissed Michelle on the forehead before turning her around so that she was facing him. "U see? She is going to be alright. Tony saw a small smile on his wife's face. He kissed her and pulled back just in time to see the nurse walking towards them. She broke and the nurse showed them to Cheryl's room.

Cheryl's face was half covered by the respirator. Her eyes where slightly open, and a her hand reached for Michelles as she approached.

_That's it for now, I'm heading for bed. Night…_


End file.
